chipmunkstunesbabiesallstarssadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Weekenders Gang
Tino Tino Tonitini (voiced by Jason Marsden) is the Italian-American de facto lead character of the series. He frequently begins each episode by breaking the fourth wall, introducing himself, and describing the situation at hand. As conflict develops during the episode, he usually asks his mother for advice. Of the four main characters, Tino is considered by his friends to be the most neurotic and weird, making his behavior the butt of many jokes. He has an irrational fear of clowns, but is able to develop a certain degree of tolerance towards them. He is also an amateur conspiracy theorist and makes obscure references to things that are bizarre, such as bats being able to breathe underwater. Though he often does things that are considered dorky, such as playing air guitar or laughing maniacally, he has the capacity for intelligent wit and will make remarks that are subtly sarcastic. Tino usually wraps up the episode by stopping after his friends have walked off, turning the camera, and stating the moral of the story. His trademark catchphrase, often delivered as his last line bidding farewell, is "Later days!" 'Lor' Lorraine "Lor" McQuarrie (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is the Scottish-American tomboy and the "jock" of the group. She has shoulder-length strawberry-blonde hair and often wears T-shirts and jeans. She has fourteen brothers. She also is confident and assertive. Lor is an avid sports player, and she excels at both basketball and soccer. She is frequently caricatured as the "dumb jock," as many of the jokes revolve around her inability to understand things. Lor is frequently tough and borderline insensitive, to the group's chagrin. She mock-threatens violence ("I'm going to pound you one!") when she is either offended or upset. Lor also enjoys eating junk food and finds more in common with the guys, Tino and Carver, than with the other female of the group, Tish. However, Lor is unable to speak coherently to boys she likes and has a crush on Thompson Oberman, a boy at school who has blue hair and wears sunglasses. She struggles in school but can earn a decent grade when she sets her mind to it. Lor's hero is her grandmother. 'Carver' Carver René Descartes (voiced by Phil LaMarr) is the self-proclaimed "cool guy" of the group. He has a strong interest in clothes and fashion (particularly shoes). Although he appreciates spending time with his friends, Carver desperately wants to be one of the cool kids and, ultimately, to become a celebrity. He is shown to be somewhat self-centered and can be immensely shallow and superficial: he once rejected a girl simply because she was too tall. Thus the more touching moments of the show are when he is altruistic and battles his own insecurity. One of the many recurring jokes about Carver is that he secretly owns and tries on women's clothing. However, he usually (albeit nervously) responds that the clothing is his sister's. Carver also has a younger brother named Todd, a toddler stuck in his terrible twos, who occasionally torments Carver and, by extension, his friends. He goes to his sister, Penny, for advice, but she frequently disregards his questions. Carver's head is often compared to a pineapple for humorous effect. Carver is sometimes noted for his horrible handwriting, which often leads to people reading words much different from his intentions. 'Tish' Petratishkovna "Tish" Katsufrakis (voiced by Kath Soucie) is the intellectual of the group. She has medium-length auburn hair, wears glasses, and dresses conservatively. She is also the most considerate of the four, as she frequently points out what is and is not offensive, and cares about people's feelings. Tish is a straight-A student, but has received at least one "B" grade, which surprised everyone and Tish herself. She is also a perfectionist and a vegetarian. Tish enjoys reading, classical music, art, and solving math problems in her head during her free time. She plays dulcimer and has participated in many contests. She also greatly admires William Shakespeare. Tish considers herself the most cultured of the four, and she often attempts to convince her friends to participate in high-society activities, such as visiting the museum or an art show. Although it is never stated which country her family comes from, it is implied that she is of Eastern European descent and both of her parents are immigrants to the United States (possibly Ukraine or Russia, judging by her name). Her name, "Tish," is short for Petratishkovna—which, according to her parents, means "girl with one nose. As seen in the episode, "Brain Dead," when Tish's parents describe how they named her. She was going to be named Goosh, which means "has to take off shoes to count to ten." But her parents renamed her because she was so smart. She is also allergic to guavas. The last name Katsufrakis is from a family from the island of Crete. The family immmigated to the United States through Ellis Island around 1906. The family still lives in the United States. In Greek, the word "katsufrakis" means a weathered face. Ms. Tonitini (voiced by Lisa Kaplan): She is a very easy going mother and tries to give Tino advice when needed. She is very concerned with cooking healthy meals like seaweed casserole, tofu, and other dishes that nobody likes but Tino eats even when it gives him nightmares. Mr. Tonitini: Tino's father has a full-time job around the east coast. With Tino and his mother living in the west coast, he only has an opportunity to visit his son and ex-wife once a year. He only appears in one episode ("Tino's Dad"). In another episode ("Father's Day"), Tino is upset that his father could not come for Father's Day, but still enjoys it with his friends and their dads. He shares the same paranoid and timid nature as his son, claiming everything as a "breeding ground for bacteria", and was known in school as "Screamy Tonitini". Dixon (voiced by Dave Razowsky): Ms. Tonitini's boyfriend shares the interests of Tino and his friends (such as being a Captain Dreadnought fan, a Shakespeare reader, having a degree in literature, being a shoe fanatic, athletic, and a Scottish games champion) and has a childlike personality. Nevertheless, he is a responsible parental figure, especially when bringing up his 14-year-old daughter Moira. He has the tallest head of any of the characters. Mrs. Katsufrakis (voiced by Kerri Kenney-Silver): A former roller derby champion of her unnamed home country, Tish's mother has good advice for her daughter. She is known to have foreign pronunciation in English, as opposed to her husband. Usually when Mrs. Katsufrakis says something, Tish and, rarely, her husband, pronounce it properly so Tish's friends, or even they themselves can understand. She is nicknamed "Berschtuki" meaning "She who loves soup". Mr. Katsufrakis (voiced by Jeff Bennett): A college professor, his English is a lot clearer than his wife's. He was nicknamed "The Brain" until he grew a beard and was thus nicknamed "Beardy-man". Tony Tortilaro (voiced by Phil LaMarr): A boy who bears a very strong resemblance to Tino, and in one episode becomes Tino's new friend. All he can say is "sure". Dodie Weems (voiced by Kath Soucie): An elderly woman and regular around the town. She believes that all children are lazy and ungrateful, and unwilling to help others. Bree and Colby (voiced by Julianne Buescher and Robbie Rist/Jason Marsden): The two 'cool kids' usually seen hanging around Bahia Bay. Their hobbies include leaning against various things around town. They believe that any form of movement other than walking the way they do is uncool. They are so cool that everybody else is invisible to them. Bluke & Frances (voiced by Phil LaMarr and Julianne Buescher): Two social outcasts who become friends part way through the series. Bluke is a brainless oaf yet friendly and warm-hearted, while Frances (once a normal girl who was Tish's best friend and one day 'just changed') is an insane (yet harmless) little girl obsessed with "pointy things". All she ever says is "I like pointy things." Nona (voiced by Grey DeLisle): She is noted for being the tallest girl in school, and she had a crush on Carver until she realized his head was shaped like a pineapple. She also disliked Tino for a while because he said her feet were big. Her favorite animal is a giraffe. Sometimes she is mostly seen from the shoulders down. Mrs. Gloria Duong (voiced by Sandra Tsing Loh): The coordinator of Helpers Helping the Helpless. She has an extremely hard time using words other than help, helpful, helping, etc. in phrases. She is on an endless search for her lost thesaurus (which Dixon ends up finding). Mrs. Duong also is seen pregnant throughout the series and was in the same grade as Tino's father. Tasha (voiced by Christine Cavanaugh): A punk rock girl with purple and yellow hair. She is Tino's crush. She shares his love of Captain Dreadnought comics. Jan The Man (voiced by Jeff Bennett): Local DJ and radio personality. Known for being extremely irritating and for his trademark catchphrase, "Hey, yowzaa!" Tish was once bumped as parade marshal for Jan's cat who could play fetch. Chum Bukkit: A popular rock band loved by Tino, Tish, Lor and Carver. They are well known for their random and unpronounceable lyrics. The Foods of the World lady (voiced by Lisa Kaplan): A woman who works at the Anthropology Museum; she hands out different food samples from around the world. Her career aptitude test suggested that she would be a ballerina. Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series allies Category:Muppet Babies & Rugrats Adventures allies Category:Baby Looney Tunes & All-Stars Stars' Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Cartoon All-Stars's Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:HEROES Category:Humans Category:Human characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Kids Category:Peter Pan Adventures Allies